<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marrying Michael De Santa (Michael De Santa X Reader) by duchessdorklord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114765">Marrying Michael De Santa (Michael De Santa X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdorklord/pseuds/duchessdorklord'>duchessdorklord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTAV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, GTAV - Freeform, Girls with Guns, Guns, Heist, Lester Crest - Freeform, References to Drugs, Romance, Slow Burn, Video &amp; Computer Games, mob boss, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessdorklord/pseuds/duchessdorklord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Contains Spoilers to Storymode* You were an international mob boss, and business woman. You had dealings in drugs, guns, and stolen art, your fortune secured with the Chinese until Michael and his crew stole your fortune. In an attempt to get it back, and regain access to the United States, you become Mrs. De Santa, and Michael is once again pulled back into the world of crime...(I will be continusously updating this fanfic on wattpad, if you want the most recent updates I suggest following my account @duchessdorklord. If you don't mind waiting for the content then feel free to stay here! :) )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa &amp; Reader, Michael De Santa &amp; You, Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/Other(s), Michael De Santa/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marrying Michael De Santa (Michael De Santa X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! If you don't know how an X Reader fanfiction works, here's a little key to help!</p><p>(y/n)= Your Name, (s/c)= Skin Color, (e/c)= Eye Color, (h/c)= Hair Color ,(h/l)= Hair Length (ht)= Height (f/c)= favorite color</p><p>Time skips will be marked with lines of '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Enjoy!</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Traditional wedding music started. The room was windowless, but decorated extravagantly. If you were going to do it- might as well be something grand to behold. Red roses, real silver plates and tableware, and a small, elegant cake decorated with flowers and candied pearls. The "aisle" which was makeshift for the room was a velvet red carpet going all the way up to the alter. Your right hand man, Ivan, walked you down the down the aisle. He was a 6'5" Russian man, who looked out of place holding your delicate hand as you walked.<br/>You were in an exquisite wedding dress of your own design. Every facet of the dress was hand tailored to accentuate your figure, every detail carefully placed to create one exquisite gown. </p><p>He stood in front of you in a very expensive dark blue tuxedo, staring at you with equally blue burning eyes. It was clear that he was pissed off, however, so were you. It had taken very careful planning, cultivation, sewing seeds into the fabric of time to blossom to your advantage to get that gold, and even by marrying him you only got about 1/3 of what your fortune was back. You held an amused look on your face. The game was a dog eat dog world, pulling off a job like that just attracts the bigger dogs, like you. </p><p>The ceremony began. "Do you, Michael De Santa take (Y/N), to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to comfort her in sickness and health, and dedicate yourself to her so long as you live?" Michael continued to stare at you with hatred, gritting his teeth before he spoke through them, "I do." </p><p>You assumed he might even try to kill you if it wasn't for your thugs having a gun to the back of his head, had he refused you.</p><p> "Do you, (Y/N), take Michael De Santa to be your lawfully wedded husband? And to-"</p><p>You interrupted the small man, "I do, can we skip this now? That cake is screaming my name." your eyes wandered to the beautiful little cake. You patted the priest on the head and waltzed over the the small little table for two, lit with candles and everything, and you sat down, patting the chair for Michael to come over. </p><p>Michael looked at you up and down. It was undeniable that you were beautiful and had class, but fuck he thought you could use some humility. It royally pissed him off that in one swoop his retirement from thuggery was over again. He walked over the the table reluctantly and sat down, wondering what god hated him enough to put him here. One of your men walked over and began cutting the cake. They may have been large, burly looking men of all different looking ethnicity, but they all seemed like they were trained to be elegant by their actions and movements.  Michael had never seen anything like it in his life, and he had seen a lot of shit. The man cutting the cake looked the be of mid-eastern decent, dark hair and tan skin. He was large and looked like he could have broken you in half with a snap of a finger. Michael wondered why and how these men seemed so dedicated to someone so... arrogant. He figured you had room to be arrogant, though, considering that you were able to actually find Lester's trail, which was a damn near impossible feat. </p><p>Once the cake was set in front of both of you you lifted your fork and took a piece on it. "Would you care to take the first bite, Mr. De Santa?" You winked at him and brought the cake up to his lips. </p><p>He rolled his eyes at you and muttered, "Yeah fuckin whatever." He took the bite from your fork and crossed his arms. It was obvious he wasn't up for eating. </p><p>You dipped back dramatically and held your heart, "You wound me so, Michael, I only want to have a little fun." You gave a small pout at the end. </p><p>That must have struck a cord with him, "Fun? You call this-" He slammed his hands down and raised his arms. "You call this mother fucking fun? A windowless room with your fuckin goons breathing down my god damn neck with guns?! Fuck You." He pointed. There was a clear sound of a gun cocking, causing Michael to tense up. One of the large men was ready to shoot. You gave him a small notion to stand down, and he did just that.</p><p>You crossed your legs in your extravagant wedding dress and spoke coolly, and with no emotion, "I do think its fun. Because you and your buddies managed to single-handedly take down my fortune and-" You raised your voice, "On top of it all, I lost out on a major deal with the Chinese, so they betrayed me and got me kicked out of the country. And that, is where under my new assumed identity of (Y/N) De Santa, I can come back and get just a fucking smidge of my money back. So yes, watching you squirm around right now is pretty fun for me." With that, you took another piece of cake and began eating it. </p><p>''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>After an awkwardly silent dinner, you two retired to a honeymoon sweet in a 5 star hotel in the middle of Paris. Your room was quite modern, a king-sized heart shaped bed with silky red sheets, black and silver interior accents.</p><p>You changed into a (f/c) nightgown that was meant to impress, and entered the room, causing the Michael's jaw to drop slightly. It was see-through, flowy like a kimono, and hung delicately on your (s/c) skin. A blush appeared on the older man's face when he realized he really liked what he saw, and he looked away. That was exactly the effect you were hoping to have on him. You crawled on the silky sheets, feeling the smoothness slip on your body, and kicked your legs aimlessly.</p><p>"You're not scared of me trying to kill you?" He asked. </p><p>You smiled, "Oh god no. The paperwork is final my dear. If you killed me not only would it be incredibly suspicious, but then my men would go after your family, and then you, and it would be a whole big mess." You sighed after the last part.</p><p>"Jesus alright, sorry for asking. " He said. </p><p>"Aren't you going to get in bed?" You asked him gesturing the the empty space beside you.</p><p>"No, I'll stay here." He replied pointedly. "If I wanted to sleep next to a psychopath I'd sleep next to my friend Trevor, now good night." Michael turned the light off on the desk, and sank into the armchair to sleep. </p><p>Most of the men you had been with took your advances with pride, gave into them easy. In time you would learn it was very different with Michael De Santa... He was not like other men.</p><p>You awoke the next morning, the sweet sound of Michael's snores ringing in your ears. You studied his sleeping face well. He looked so peaceful somehow. You really did hope he would warm up to you, just a little. Even if you were fucking him over, you low key wanted to be fucking him. He was very attractive, well built figure, 6'2" with blue eyes and dark hair. The walking definition of tall, dark, and handsome. </p><p>Your cell phone began ringing a high pitched little chirp, causing the man to awaken, unclear of his surroundings at first but then making an annoyed face when he figured it out. His face softened just a little when he saw you clinging the french silk sheets to your body, your (e/c) eyes blinking softly at him.</p><p>"(Y/N)." You answered pointedly. It was your right hand man on the phone, Ivan. His tone sounded apologetic as he gave you the details of the situation. The heist was off until you could get one of the two men you kidnapped to help you pull it off. One of the Frenchmen had gone mute and refused to speak, and the other demanded to see you. Its not as if you could have him go on living and knowing what your face looked like. Who did that little prick think he was exactly? He worked at a god damn museum, and you were a god. </p><p>Michael watched your expressions closely. He knew exactly how you felt, and felt a small connection to you for a moment. It was extremely hard for him not to be attracted to you. In some small ways you reminded him of himself when he was younger, just caught up in the game. He couldn't help but feel that he wanted to help you in some way. </p><p>"Okay fine. They want to play, then we can play." Your eyes darted to Michael. He was already proving to be more useful than you thought.  "Send a car." After hearing Ivan respond you hung up the phone. "We're going some where get dressed." You winked at him, he grumbled. </p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>The car pulled to an abandoned warehouse. It was about mid-day when you had gotten there, seeing as you decided to have the driver pull over so Michael and you could have some brunch before. French food was certainly a thing to behold, might as well take advantage of your surroundings. Fully immerse yourself into the luxury. You took a breath in and sighed before stepping out of the car, the driver opening it for you automatically. </p><p>Michael though it was incredibly creepy how all of these men that worked for you seemed to work with an almost robotic efficiency. He figured that he'd probably have time to ask you why since you were... married. He could only imagine Jimmy and Tracey finding out. Slowly he stepped out of the black foreign car, shielding his eyes from the sun as he did. </p><p>You, of course, were already in a stylish pair of your favorite sunglasses. No doubt that they were some sort of designer brand. Your outfit today consisted of a (f/c) skirt suit, and killer high heels. It was quite a beautiful day in Paris, actually. You walked in the warehouse, your on of your men, Chen, waiting to escort to you to where they were keeping the men they kidnapped. </p><p>"And these two have not been reported missing?" You asked him. </p><p>"No, both of them had these days off, and they live alone. We were very careful in the selection. Both men have no real family ties here and will not be missed."</p><p>Michael followed behind you two, already not liking where this was going. The Chinese man beside you handed you a hand gun with (f/c) accents.</p><p>You were led to a basement where two french men were tied to separate chairs. Both were beaten and bruised looking, however there was a stark contrast between the two men. One looked like a hollow shell of a man, as if he was broken in just an instant. It really was a pathetic sight. The other man, however showed a fire, and rebellion in his eyes. </p><p>"Ah, alors la garce se montre! Tu penses que tu peux juste me commander? Va te faire foutre, mangeur de hamburgers." He spit in your direction.</p><p>You looked to your top man, Ivan, "Did he just call me what I think he called me?" You asked. He nodded at you. You looked at the saliva on the ground. Without hesitation you cocked your gun, put it to the mans forehead, and pulled the trigger coldly. </p><p>"Jesus Fuck!" Michael erupted, "You didn't have to do that!" He exclaimed. </p><p>You turned and looked at him, "He wasn't going to cooperate anyways, now this one..." You put the gun up to the other mans cheek. The man sprung to life, you assumed he was pleading for his life, so you had Ivan translate for you to be sure. Indeed he was. This was your man on the inside. You handed the gun back to the man who had given it to you. "Ivan, can you translate my speech for our man here?"</p><p>The large, Russian man nodded at you, and as you spoke, he spoke in elegant, and excellent french. "If you cooperate, and do everything we ask, then you can go on living as if nothing ever happened. Got it? You and my friend here-" You gestured to Michael, "Are going to be at work after hours as usual, but you're going to make sure that we can get our hands on, and swap out a few paintings. No one will know the difference, I assure you." You patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>"Ec-fuckin-scuse me?" Michael asked. "I can't speak french, how the fuck do you expect me to get in?"</p><p>You reached into the dead man's pocket, pulling out his wallet. After about 3 seconds of going through its contents, you handed him a pass code card. </p><p>Michael took it from you and looked at it, and then showed it back to you. "We don't look anything alike."</p><p>You sighed. "I have guys for everything. Like your- Lester was it? They'll take your picture, forge this into a perfect copy, and then viola~" You made a grand gesture with your arms at the end. "They'll have it done in four days, and the heist is in five."</p><p>Michael had to admit he was impressed. At least his second wife was organized, strong, capable, but ruthless. But for some small reason he found himself growing more attracted to you, how you carried yourself and handled situation. It would be interesting to see what would happen if you were ever to get into a tough one. </p><p>Soon, he would be able to see that, and much more in you than he had imagined. </p><p>Within two days, you sweet little geeks had Michael's museum pass primed to perfection, it looked 100% credible. You got out of the old-model black corvette you were in, waltzing up to a little french Cafe where you were meeting Michael. He was already at a table waiting for you, as expected. Your men always kept up with your timely appearances, as you never stayed in one place for too long, knowing that it was a way of asking to be caught by feds. If there was one thing your father had taught you about life as a criminal, was that you should never stay in one place for too long.</p><p>"Cops and Feds were all like rats", he said, "If you stay in a place with enough cheese for too long, they'll sniff you out." Naturally, you moved around a lot your entire life. A brief flash of pain washed over your face as you thought about his death.</p><p>Michael must have noticed the look on your face for tat little moment, as he gave you a curious look. He was in a suit that was cheap enough to pass him off as a tour guide. He eyed you, looking at your figure in a french sun dress that you had bought at a little couture style store. If there was one thing he had to admit, you did have this class about you that attracted him intensely the more that he got to know you. He was smoking a cigarette, feeling the nicotine wake him up and calm his nerves before the job. Who the fuck was crazy enough to steal the Mona Lisa? "How the fuck am I supposed to go in there without knowing a lick of french?" He asked you. His blue eyes squinted at you. </p><p>You smiled at him pleasantly. "The great thing about sooo many people coming to see a multi-million dollar painting, is that there are groups which happen to be all american. All you have to do is take this little thing to read for them while you tour them around, and act like you give a shit about art. You stay after hours, and keep this device in your ear to keep in contact with the main hub, and they'll let you know when its go time. The plan is once the cameras are off, a couple others on the job will switch out the paintings, and voila~ Happy Chinese government for me, and a little walking around money for me."</p><p>"So what you're saying is I get jack shit?" He asked, putting out his cigarette.</p><p>You picked up his coffee and took a sip of it, looking into his deep blue eyes, "Precisely. And that's because you still technically owe me for the other 2/3 of my money. So until you pay off the debt, your back in the game baby." Softly, you pressed your lips against his forehead and walked away, Chen following you as a shadow as you did.</p><p>Michael scowled and blushed as you walked away. One of the men, Ivan he thought it was, was staring at him intently. The large, burly man handed him a napkin. "You have lipstick on your forehead."</p><p>"Ah Jesus." He took the napkin and dipped it in a small glass of water in front of him, frantically wiping the (f/c) colored lipstick off.</p><p>Ivan continued to look at Michael, his fists tightening behind his back. He had never seen you so affectionate toward someone before, other than your father. However, there was a time when you were affectionate toward Ivan and the others like brothers as well. Then, everything changed when your father died. You learned the secrets of the family, becoming jaded and closed off. There were times when you would spend days in his study, reviewing his notes and trying to track down where his killer had went, and out of it all you came out a very changed woman. But there was a time when he could remember your youthful innocence. A time when you were kind to all living beings, instead of coldly pulling the trigger. His deep, brown eyes flicked to his watch, it was almost go time. "We have to get going." He spoke monotonously.</p><p>'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''</p><p>Michael's blue eyes raked over the large, beautifully built Louvre Museum. It had a large, glass pyramid in front the the illuminated building, making the appearance even more impressive. It was located in the central part of the city, the world's largest art museum in the world, and they were going to steal from it. The union depository was one thing, but this? This was a suicide mission.</p><p>He drew a breath in, and walked into the building, following the very detailed map and instructions that were given to him on pieces op paper. He checked in with the tour guide people with ease, and was introduced to the group of tourists, their faces beaming at him. At least when he had to pretend to be a janitor- he didn't have stupid looking fuckers staring at him like he was some sort of work of art himself. Michael commenced with the tour. The map and reading prompts in front of him made is surprisingly easy for him to keep his charade up flawlessly, he knew whatever people you had working for you, it was serious business. The blue eyed criminal began to realize how small time of a criminal he had been, this was serious shit.</p><p>The tour ended, and he followed the directions on the papers, ducking into a janitor's closet with two other heist members. Two men stood in janitors uniforms, the same ear piece in that he had. Why the hell couldn't he have just been a janitor this time? There was a duffel bag of weapons that were for each of them. Each weapon kit contained, a handgun with a suppressor, knife, and one canister of tear gas.</p><p>"Are you in the closet?" An unfamiliar voice came over the ear piece.</p><p>Michael answered him, "Yeah, me and two other guys."</p><p>The voice on the other end suppressed a laugh, "Well I suggest you come out of the closet there soon, buddy, sounds like its getting crowded." He laughed at his own stupid joke, Michael gritted his teeth, "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. You can just call me Mason. I'm one of the family's top tech nerds, and for some reason the boss wants meee to get to know youuu. Which she doesn't usually do, so you should either be scared or really happy."</p><p>"We're married." Michael replied.</p><p>Mason got quiet for a moment. "Yeah well good luck with that- anyways in about six minutes I'll be shutting down the cameras, and replacing the images with loops so they don't noticed that anything happened." he could hear him typing on the other end. There was an audible click of a button. "Alright, get your asses out of there with the fakes. Michael, you'll be handling Mrs. Lisa herself."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, and grabbed one of the paintings. Mason's scratchy voice guided him through the expansive halls of the Louvre museum. Michael ran through the halls until he stood in front of the Mona Lisa. "Mason, there's fuckin glass in front of this."</p><p>"Do I have to explain everything to you bro? Shoot it."</p><p>"Isn't that kinda fuckin obvious?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>"Look, this is going to his to hit the world news anyways, this is why after this you get to high tail your ass back to the USA."</p><p>"Fuckin' shit..." Michael muttered, squinting his eyes and shooting the glass. He stepped over the crescent shaped railing and replaced the paintings, even though he wasn't sure why they were replacing shit that was obviously stolen. Very carefully, he replaced the paintings, being sure not to harm the centuries old painting.</p><p>"Okay, now duck left and run for the back exits." Mason guided through the halls of the museum once more, until he got to a van where the other two men were waiting for him. "Okay, I'm releasing the security camera video... now! Whooo hoo boys! Hello sweet sweet money." The van tore off, rubber burning on the cement as it pushed on.</p><p>Michael rubbed his forehead and put his hands in his head. He just stole the Mona Lisa, and two other super famous paintings. How on earth could this turn out well in any way? He peeked out of his hands to see the eyebrow-less face of the renaissance woman looking at him, he knew he was going to hell, and this shit was why. They pulled up to the same warehouse that he'd been to before. He was led down to the basement once more.</p><p>You were sitting at a little table playing poker with your men Chen, Khalid, and Ivan. All of the faces at the table were stone cold, not giving a nuance of a thought on anyone of your faces. Arav, one of the four men that did everything for you stood guard silently, his deep sunken in eyes not giving a whim of emotion. This man actually never spoke, but only to you, and when he did, it was a whisper.</p><p>You looked up from your cards and placed them face down. "So? No casualties? Everything go good?" You rapid-fired questions at him. Behind Michael, the driver, and two other men brought the paintings in, with sheets over them to cover what was underneath. Your (e/c) eyes widened in awe. You had actually done it. The heist of a lifetime. Your father had geared up to do this before... before he...</p><p>Your eyes flicked to Michael, you sprung up and hugged him. "You actually did it! Oh my god I"m so happy I could just kiss you!" You looked into his deep blue eyes. You paused for a moment, feeling the warmth of his body against yours. "Actually... I might." You snaked a hand around the back of his head, and kissed his lips softly.</p><p>Michael could feel his face get hot, and for once his body acted on its own. It wasn't like when Amanda kissed him, and he could just resist her advance. Once you pressed your lips against his, he kissed you back to his own surprise. One of the crew members whistled at the two of you. When he realized what he was doing, he pushed back, breaking the kiss.</p><p>You dragged your finger across your lips, wiping off a small amount of saliva. "Sorry, I uh..." You blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Look, lets just forget about that, huh?" Michael asked, causing a snicker from one of the hired men. He pointed a finger at him, "Shut up."</p><p>From the poker table, the towering Russian's eyes burned...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>